1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage device, and more particularly to a portable storage device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Common travelling disks (namely, portable storage devices) are all equipped with a protecting cap to protect a plug on a disk body. When the travelling disc is in use, the protecting cap will be removed first, and then the plug will be inserted into a socket of a computer for accessing the data in the travelling disk. However, as for such a two-piece structure design, the protecting cap is prone to being lost due to carelessness of the user, thus causing much inconvenience. In order to avoid losing the protecting cap, many travelling disks with an inseparable protecting cap were developed on the market, such as Taiwan Patent No. M254698 entitled “travelling disk structure improvement”, Taiwan Patent No. M269508 entitled “travelling disk with a slide type plug protecting cap”, and so on. Nevertheless, the above travelling disks still suffer from many defects.
No matter how different the structure is, the operation of the travelling disk must include steps of pulling the protecting cap outward along the disk body first to disengage from the plug of the disk body, and then rotating the protecting cap 180 degrees to align the protecting cap to the rear end of the disk body, and subsequently pushing the protecting cap inwards along the disk body to locate it at the rear end of the disk body to shorten the overall length of the travelling disk in use for avoiding damage to the travelling disk due to impact. Hence, the operating method for all the conventional travelling disks must include steps of pulling outward, rotating and pushing inwards, thus causing much inconvenience in use due to too many actions.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.